From This Moment On
by Apocalyptic-Wasp
Summary: EDITED. Bella had been planning this day for weeks. She'd spent hours agonizing over every tiny little detail, just wanting this day to be perfect for Alice. Her mate deserved nothing less than perfect, because she was perfect. A/B. Lemons.


_**From This Moment On**_

**A/N: This is an EDITED version and has replaced the original.**

**ONE-SHOT  
****Rated M  
****Bella/Alice**

**Summary: EDITED. Bella had been planning this day for weeks. She'd spent hours agonizing over every tiny little ****detail, just wanting this day to be perfect for Alice. Her mate deserved nothing less than perfect, because she **_**was **_**perfect. A/B. Lemons.**

**Disclaimer: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Twilight Series, which belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. I do NOT claim ownership of the characters or the world of Twilight. That is all SM's, and SM's alone. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not a part of the official story line. All other publicly recognizable settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I do NOT profit financially from the creation and publication of this story.  
**

* * *

It was raining. It was raining on the day that it_ wasn't supposed _to be raining.

Bella had been planning this day for weeks. She'd spent hours agonizing over every tiny little detail, just wanting this day to be perfect for Alice. Her mate deserved nothing less than perfect, because she _was _perfect . . . in every sense of the damn word. But all of her planning, all of the hard work she had put into making this day perfect . . .

In the end, it was all for nothing.

Thanks to the fucking rain.

"Calm down, Bella. It's gonna be fine." Jacob assured her, laying his massive hand on her shoulder and squeezing sympathetically. "We'll work something out."

Since the very first storm cloud had rolled in earlier that morning, Bella had been standing on the Cullen's balcony, glaring up at the traitorous sky in a sullen sort of silence while her friend did his best to cheer her up. God, she had even asked Rosalie to take Alice out for the day just so she could set everything up. And now, now there was nothing. She could do _nothing _because of the stupid rain.

Jacob sighed when he realized she wasn't going to respond to him.

"We can work something out before Shortie gets back. But guess what? You're going to have to actually talk to me in order for us to do that."

"What could we possibly work out, Jake?" Shrugging away from her friend, she turned her narrowed eyes on him. "The day is fucking ruined. There isn't much we can do about it."

He snorted. "Please, Bella. It isn't as bad as you're making it seem. So what if it's raining? Who cares _how_ you pop the question? She's going to say yes either way. I really don't get why you're so worried."

"Alice deserves for it to be perfect."

"And you know what will make it perfect?" He asked, giving her a look that clearly said he couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth. Truthfully, Bella couldn't believe them either. It was so . . . pathetic. "I'll give you a hint." He went on, speaking slowly. "It's not the weather . . ."

He waited for her to catch on to what he was trying to tell her, but honestly, she felt pretty clueless and that only served to annoy her more.

"You, Bella." He laughed, shaking his head. "_You _will make it perfect for her. She loves you. Besides, nothing about the two of you is particularly traditional, so why should your proposal be any different?"

Her glare lessoned slightly with each word that he said, until finally she sighed and looked back out over the balcony. "I know, I know." She said. "I'm being stupid, aren't I? I just . . . I had it planned so perfectly, and the rain has just thrown it all out the goddamn window."

While she was talking, Edward had joined them from inside and was now leaning back against the railing.

"Bella," He said softly, watching her. "Your relationship with my sister hasn't always gone to plan, but in the end it's always worked out, hasn't it?"

"Yes . . ." She and Alice been together for five years after all and not all of those years together had been easy, or had gone smoothly. "Yes." She repeated a little more certainly.

"Well this won't be any different, because Alice wants more than anything to be your wife. You don't need to be able to read minds to know that."

"And she wants _me_ to propose to _her_?" She asked unsurely. "Because if I do this and it turns out that she wanted to be the one to propose, she's going to be crushed."

"We've been over this before, Bella. Of course she wants to be the one proposed to. Though I bet she expected to see it all before it actually played out." Jacob added with a snort of laughter. "I wonder if she's even caught on to our little scheme . . ."

"She hasn't caught on, but don't mistake that for something it's not. She's not at all impressed with how much time you seem to be spending with her mate, and she is especially not impressed by her visions being blocked while doing so." Edward smirked in the shifter's direction. "I would be careful if I were you, Jacob. A vampire who feels threatened is not one to be trifled with."

"I can handle Shortie."

"Don't be so sure."

As the two continued to bicker back and forth on either side of Bella, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Despite the fact that her friend seemed to get along with her new family fairly well, there were still moments were they reverted back to this.

"Guys, come on. Enough." She said seriously. "I don't need this to evolve into another one of your stupid macho spar sessions. I have enough shit to deal with as it is."

Both men reluctantly fell into silence and turned their attention back to her, despite neither of them looking particularly happy to be doing so. The younger of the two actually had the audacity to look annoyed by it all, Bella's attitude especially.

"What shit, Bella? It all seems pretty clear to me." Jacob shrugged. "Just ask the damn woman to be your wife. Don't decide when you're going to ask her, just do it in the moment. Do it when it feels right, okay? Now," With a grin he turned back to Edward, rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles loudly. "How about you and me take this down there?" He nodded to the small clearing a few feet from the balcony, a place that had seen more than its fair share of little sparing sessions over the years. "I want to kick your arse good and proper."

"No, I don't think so. We both know it is not _you _who will be kicking arse down there. Besides," He motioned to his clothes, a pair of Levi's and his pressed oxford, as though whatever he was trying to imply was quite obvious. "These clothes are expensive." He said as way of explanation. "I think I'm going to join Jasper in the living room anyway. I promised to do my own bit of arse kicking on that stupid goddamn game of his again."

Jasper shouted an indignant _'hey' _from inside, clearly offended by his brother's words, but there was no argument. Jasper really could not beat Edward, no matter how hard he tried to. He just continued to lose, much to the family's great amusement. The only one he ever managed to beat was Emmett, and that was because more often than not, Emmett was easily distracted by other things while he was trying to play.

Pretty soon afterwards, Edward was making his way back inside and leaving the other two to themselves again. Jacob wrapped a beefy arm around Bella's shoulders and told her not to worry. Everything would work out.

Bella wasn't entirely sure she believed him.

* * *

When the two heard the purr of Alice's Porsche as it turned onto the driveway a few hours later, Jacob had been busy doing sit-ups, occasionally letting his worried gaze rest on his friend as she stood staring out into the forest. She'd barely moved the entire time.

As the car neared the house, Bella nodded for Jacob to follow her and they both went to meet her at the front of the house. Almost immediately upon seeing the car round the last bend and come into view, a smile pulled at her lips and everything she'd been worried about became nothing but a blip on the radar in her thoughts.

Automatically, her hand rested over the front pocket of her jeans as though to make sure the ring was still there.

"You alright?" Jacob mouthed the words without any sound whatsoever, knowing that Rosalie and Alice would have easily heard him otherwise, but Bella barely even graced him with a glance as she nodded. It was brief, almost a flicker, because her eyes seemed to be only for Alice now that she was back.

The second the smaller vampire was out of the car, Bella was at her side and pulling her into her arms, kissing her sweetly.

"Well hello to you as well, honey." Alice murmured as they separated a minute or so later, a smile on her soft pink lips. Her bright eyes seemed to shine as they gazed up into her own. "Miss me?"

The brunette ducked her head and nuzzled at her mate's neck affectionately. "So much . . ."

"She's totally lying, you know. We were having the time of our lives while you and Blondie were out shopping."

At the sound of Jacob's voice and the ripple of warmth felt from his body as he entered their personal space and interrupted their moment, Bella wanted to laugh. Mainly though, because she could feel her mate's chest rumble in an annoyed growl as she turned to glare at the boy.

"Jacob," Alice said, sounding as cold as ever when she addressed him, "How lovely to see that you're still here. One would think you'd be sick of us by now."

The shifter smirked and cut his friend a quick look. "Nah, I could never get sick of Bella. I mean, look at her. Who would get sick of looking at _that?_"

Bella wound her arm around her mate's waist, sparing her blonde sister a smile and a nod as she passed the three of them with her arms loaded. "Enough, Jake. Now you're just playing with fire." She then said to her friend.

No matter how amusing she found it, Bella didn't want her best friend to lose a limb in a fit of jealous rage. And the likelihood of that happening was pretty good if the look on her mate's face was anything to go by. It looked as though she was just barely holding herself back.

"You should get going anyway." Bella went on, acting like she was oblivious to the tension in Alice's body. "I believe you have shit to do anyway, right?" She looked at her friend pointedly, hoping he would understand that messing with Alice wasn't a very smart thing to do. "Thanks for your company though. I don't know what I'd do without you . . ." Stepping away from her mate, she gave her friend a quick hug. "Really, Jake, thank you. I'll call you tomorrow or something, alright?"

"Sure, sure. I'll catch you guys later."

Once he was gone, Alice leant in and sniffed at Bella's shirt. "You smell like dog. You shouldn't smell like dog. You should smell like me."

Bella cocked a brow and told her mate reproachfully that it was just a hug.

"I don't care what it was." She muttered as she grabbed Bella by the hand and started to drag her upstairs. She didn't stop to greet her brothers in the living room, but continued on until they reached the top floor of the house. "You shouldn't smell like that . . . that _mutt_." She finished in a growl.

"Hmm, now you're just being nasty . . ." Bella purred, leaning down to nibble at the back of her mate's neck as she followed her into their bedroom, practically on her heels. She kicked the door shut with her foot and, after pulling her hand from Alice's, wrapped her strong arms around the smaller vampire. She pulled her back into her arms, tasting her mate's flesh with vigor. "I like it." She growled, spinning her around and diving in for her lips.

Alice pulled her head back before she could though, grinning with dark eyes. "Oh no, honey," She purred then. "You don't get to kiss these lips again until that dog's scent is gone. I want you naked and I want you in that shower of ours right now."

"And then?" Bella breathed as she began to comply, practically tearing her clothes off in excitement.

Alice was naked a second later.

"And then," Alice placed the tip of her finger in the centre of Bella's chest and started to guide her backward into their en-suite. "We are going to get into bed and I'm going to fuck you senseless. You can invite your dog over then. Let the mongrel see for himself who you belong to. Now turn the shower on and get under the water . . ." Bella did as she was told to do (who the fuck wouldn't?), and her body burned deliciously as she felt eyes roaming down her now wet body.

Alice didn't look as though she had any intention of joining her though, and her gaze flickered from her to the body wash and back. "What are you waiting for, honey?" She murmured. "Start washing."

"Jesus," Bella whimpered and reached for the small bottle, swallowing back the venom that pooled in her mouth. "You're killing me here, Alice . . ."

The woman in question tilted her head cutely to the side, her expression anything but_. _She looked like she wanted to ravish her, and Bella wished to god she would hurry up and do it already.

"Start washing, Bella."

"Baby, please . . ."

"_Now, _Bella."

Bella couldn't scrub herself down quick enough. As it was, as far as she was concerned, it took much longer than she would have liked anyway.

"Good girl." The suds had barely been rinsed from her body before Alice was under the spray of water with her, running her hands down her sides and gripping her hips. "My good girl." Alice repeated in a growl.

She pressed Bella into the slippery tiles behind her and nibbled her way up her jaw to her ear. She bit her lobe in warning when she felt Bella try to flip their positions.

"Baby, please." Bella let her head fall back, baring her throat to the smaller vampire, a rare show of trust even between mates. She groaned as Alice lowered her head and began to kiss, nip and lick there. "I need . . . oh god!" She broke off with a gasp as sharp teeth punctured the muscle that connected her neck and her shoulder.

"What do you need, honey?" Alice whispered once she had pulled back, sounding much more like herself. She lapped at the wound gently, and pressed her lips to it once it had healed and all that remained was her mark. "Tell me what you need. You know I will always give you what you want."

Bella moaned, grabbing her mate by the back of the neck. "I need you, Alice. Please, baby. Please."

"Mm, you've got me, Bella. God, do you have me." She groaned desperately. "Wrap your legs around me. I'm going to make you come so hard the entire fucking peninsula will hear you scream my name."

In the end, while Bella was sure that the _entire_ peninsula hadn't heard her come, arching and crying out against her mate's body, she wasn't sure that she could say the same for the unsuspecting people of Forks or La Push.

* * *

It wasn't until much later that night as they lay in bed beneath their comforter, Bella resting between Alice's legs, her head against her stomach and Alice's nails scratching gently at her scalp, that Bella remembered about the ring sitting in the pocket of her jeans.

Absently, Bella's gaze drifted down to said jeans, where they were crumpled in a heap on the floor close to door. She wasn't concerned though, and her attention returned easily to the woman who held her.

"You know what I just realized, Al?" She said softly, breathing in her mate's scent. "I never asked how your shopping trip with Rose went."

"It went alright." She murmured, sounding almost sleepy above her. "But it would have gone better if you had come with us."

"You're just saying that because you don't want me hanging with Jake while you're gone." She argued without any venom whatsoever in her voice. She pressed her lips just below her mate's navel to show her that while she wasn't trying to start a fight, she did want to make a point. "But you should know that you have nothing to worry about. I find him about as attractive as you find him . . . which is to say, not attractive at all."

"He finds you attractive though."

"So? He has no chance with me, and he _knows _that."

"I still don't like it."

"Baby . . ." She reprimanded her with a soft chuckle, shifting so that she could look up at her face. "While green does suite you, I prefer you in other colours."

"Shut up." She pouted. "You're so mean to me. Look, you're making fun of me right now. I can see it in your eyes."

"Maybe, but it's only because I think you're being silly."

"I know," Alice groaned and ran a hand down her face in frustration. "I know I'm being stupid. I'm eighty-six years old and I'm acting like a possessive, jealous bitch."

"You are a possessive, jealous bitch . . ." Bella snorted, a large grin on her face. "But you are _my _possessive, jealous bitch and I love you like fucking crazy, okay? You are the only one for me. You know that you're my forever, baby, so you need to cool it about Jacob. He's a smartarse and he likes to stir you up, but he's harmless."

"Alright . . . I'll try, but I'm not promising you anything, Bella. I just can't . . . I can't seem to control myself when he's around. My instincts just go _wild, _you know?"

"Mm, I know."

Bella did know. Up until the day she and Alice had met in the corridors of Forks High School five years ago, Alice had been with Jasper. It was hard to comprehend sometimes, that once upon a time the boy who was now her brother had once kissed and made love to _her _mate. She didn't like them smiling at one another, she didn't like them spending time alone together, even though she knew nothing would ever happen between them. But they were best friends and she trusted them both despite what her jealousy helped her to conjure up, so she sucked it up. That didn't mean her instincts had to like their budding friendship though.

"Listen," Bella said, crawling up her mate's body to kiss her softly on the lips. "I know it's hard, but you have to learn to ignore your instincts when it comes to this and just trust me."

"I do trust you. I'm sorry."

Bringing a hand up to caress Alice's cheek, Bella nodded and leant in to kiss her again, silently telling her that it was fine and that she had nothing to be sorry for, which she technically didn't. Her reactions were instinctual and not much else could be done to stop them, except downright ignoring them and that was easier said than done.

She teased Alice's lips with her tongue one last time before pulling back. "Tell me what you bought today?" She requested of the dazed looking vampire. "Anything I would appreciate?"

"Well," Alice ran her fingertips up Bella's spine, lacing them together behind her neck. "Maybe a couple of the skirts, but honestly, I didn't buy that much. My mind was otherwise occupied with all of the things I was going to do to you when I got home."

Bella giggled. "And did you get to do all of those things?"

"I certainly did." Her eyes, which were light once more, twinkled happily. "Sometimes it's all I can think about when we're apart."

Humming under her breath, Bella lowered her head and their lips met once more, familiar in their dance. She kissed her like she had been without those lips for days and like she hungered for them the same way she hungered for fresh blood. It was a very similar hunger, Bella thought as her hand snuck between their bodies and her mouth sought an aching nipple. It pebbled beneath her tongue and Alice's gasp was music to her ears as she bit it, perhaps even a little rougher than she usually did.

Lifting her hips so that Alice could bend her knee out and make room for her, Bella perched over her other thigh and groaned around the flesh in her mouth as Alice pressed up against her sex. "Jesus, Alice." She abandoned Alice's breasts, delicious though they were, just as her fingers swept down Alice's slit and slipped inside. Her slick walls clenched around her fingers and Bella groaned again at the feeling, thrusting her own hips into Alice's.

"Oh god," Alice moaned as Bella brought her thumb into play as well, stroking her at the same time she curled her fingers inside her. "Oh god, oh god, oh god . . ." Alice's nails bit into Bella's shoulders as she clung to her.

"_Alice_," Bella panted, feeling the pressure build inside her.

She took advantage of the smaller vampire's open mouth and slipped her tongue in to touch Alice's for barely a second before she decided it just would not do and she needed something more. She slipped an arm under Alice's head, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, moving in to kiss and bite at her bared throat as her fingers worked harder to bring Alice to climax, grunting from the effort.

Alice came after only a few more deep thrusts, moaning and trembling beneath Bella's body, her toes curling into the mattress and her arms clutching Bella's shoulders, pulling her closer and holding her tighter as she finished getting herself off on Alice's thigh.

"God, I love you." Bella gasped, breathless and weak from her climax as she rolled herself off her mate and collapsed beside her on the bed instead. Her chest rose and fell quickly, and she giggled when, as soon as she turned her head on the pillow, Alice captured her lips with her own. "Mm," Bella murmured, wiping her hand on the comforter and pulling her mate flush against her again. "Fuckin' love you so much, Al . . ."

"Course you do," The smaller vampire giggled as Bella wrapped her arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "We just had sex."

"Whatever, baby." Bella could have argued, but she really couldn't find the energy to do so. Alice knew she loved her for more than just sex. "You know I love you . . ." She said, too lazy to voice more than that.

"I love you more."

"Nah, I don't think so. In fact," Feeling rejuvenated, she slipped out from beneath the comforter, pointedly ignoring the pout on Alice's lips as she left her arms, and was gone for barely a second before she was back in bed, hair mussed up and eyes lidded in lazy satisfaction. She sat with her legs folded, giggling and covering herself with the comforter as Alice's eyes drifted down between her legs. "Hey," She smirked. "Pay attention here, I'm trying to tell you something."

"Sorry." She didn't sound apologetic at all and nor did she do as she was told to.

"Well, as I was saying," Bella said, clearly amused. "I love you so much, Alice, that I'm going to ask you to be my wife."

It was almost laughable how quickly Alice looked up at those words. "What did you say?" She asked slowly, like she didn't believe she'd heard her right.

"I said that I was going to ask you to be my wife. So," She took a deep breath and, letting her eyes caress her mate's face for just a moment, placed her hand on Alice's flat stomach. She stroked her softly with her thumb. "Will you marry me, Alice?"

"Honey . . ." She whispered as she slowly sat up, mirroring Bella's position on the bed. Her words came out sounding shaky and her eyes were glassy with tears, but Bella saw her reaction for exactly what it was and it encouraged her to open her hand and show Alice the ring. Alice's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, honey." She repeated, giggling in a way that gave Bella the impression that if she could cry, she would have.

"I've called you my first kiss, my first girlfriend . . . my first and only lover. And now," She giggled herself this time, a little overwhelmed by happy she was and by how much she felt like crying. "Now I want to be able to call you my wife as well. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."

"Yes," She whispered, dropping her hand from her mouth to reveal her radiant, albeit watery smile. "Forever yes . . ."

"You'll marry me?" Bella teased, taking her mate's left hand in hers and lifting it to her lips. Alice nodded, almost breathless in anticipation as she then watched Bella slip the delicate band onto her ring finger. "Good. I never had any intention of letting you say no to me anyway."

"I never had any intention of saying no to you, Bella. God, would you look at this ring though? It's so beautiful." She ran her thumb along the square cut diamond in the centre before remembering that Bella was actually there and that they had just gotten engaged. She squealed as she launched herself into the taller vampire's lap. "I love you so much, Bella! Oh my god, I can't believe we're going to get married! How long have you been planning this? When did you buy the ring? How did you afford the ring? What wa-"

"Hey now," Bella laughed, cutting her off with a quick kiss. "Calm down, hmm? You have plenty of time to ask me anything you want, baby, but right now . . . I think the family's patience has finally worn out." And indeed, they sounded like they were tearing their hair out being forced to wait. Bella grinned and after depositing her fiancée on the bed, went to throw on some clothes. She grabbed two shirts from the top drawer of their dresser, tossed one of them in Alice's direction and shrugged into the other. "I refused to show them the ring, not until it was on your finger anyway."

"Why? That's just cruel." Alice giggled, brushing by her to grab a clean pair of panties for herself and some boxers for Bella.

"No, it's not." Once she'd slipped into them as well, she pulled Alice back into her arms. "It's _your_ ring, Alice, so why shouldn't you be the one to show it off? And don't even try to say that it wouldn't have bothered you if I had shown them the ring beforehand, because it would have and we both know it." She said, placing a quick kiss on her neck before stepping away and patting her mate on the backside. "Now, let's go. I can practically hear Rose pacing a hole in Esme's poor floors she's so excited."

"_Shut up and get down here already, would you?"_

"_Rosalie, leave them be. They just got engaged." _Esme scolded her, although it sounded very half-hearted at best._ "Let them have a moment to themselves."_

"_They've had a whole afternoon to themselves. Not our fault they spent it fucking when they could have been talking and cuddling and all that other mushy shit that they seem to want to do right now."_

"Our Rose is such a romantic, don't you think?" Bella laughed quietly, passing her mate so that she could hold the door open for her. She was happy to be rewarded with a kiss and a nip to her jaw for her gentlemanly effort. "Mm, thank you muchly, baby."

Alice hummed. "Love you."

"I love you mo-"

"_Oh, for fucks sake . . ." _Rosalie muttered, not even trying to _pretend_ that she was being considerate. _"Don't look at me like that, Esme. You're just as anxious for them to get down here as I am." _

"_Well, I'm not. I was actually hoping that they would shower before joining us." _Edward added his two cents worth, sounding something between amused and disgusted. _"If I try hard enough, I can practically smell them already. It really doesn't get much more disturbing than that. All I can say is that it is a good thing Emmett went hunting with Jasper and Carlisle. He'd have a field day with this."_

Rolling her eyes and trying to contain the grin emerging on her face, Bella followed behind her mate, watching her backside sway in her tight panties and wondering what would be the most polite way to excuse themselves again when they reached the landing of the living room. Knowing their family, their sister in particular though, it wasn't likely they were going to be able to get away for a good few hours at least. Especially not to do what Bella wanted to do to the smaller vampire in front of her.

"Stop staring at my arse."

Bella raised an eyebrow, whispering teasingly, "And how do you know I'm staring at your arse?" The smaller vampire hadn't looked back at her once, so she couldn't have possibly known unless . . .

"I've seen exactly what you want to do to it, Bella, and I should advise you that Rosalie would not be very happy with you if you tried it." She threw her a wink over her shoulder, hopping down the last few stairs and taking Bella's hand as soon as she joined her. "But don't worry," She grinned. "I would be more than happy to let that vision play out later. But for now, I think we better resume this conversation later." She promised. "Right now, I'm going to gush to our family about my ring and what a beautiful job you did picking it out. Now c'mon, we have a wedding to plan!"

And even though those plans would undoubtedly involve hours of shopping, lots of dress fittings and visiting hundreds of stores for the perfect pair of heels to match the perfect dress, Bella was more than happy to do whatever her fiancée wanted of her. She loved her, she wanted to make her happy in any way that she could, and let's face it . . . Bella would have done anything for the woman just to see her smile.

"After you, baby." She said, lacing their fingers together and bringing Alice's hand to her lips again, like she had back in the bedroom, kissing her knuckles sweetly.

Yes, she thought as she followed her, she wanted nothing more than to make sure that smile never left her mate's face.


End file.
